pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokefany
Bienvenidos a mi Discusión ^^ Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB.gif Archivo:Gracidea_magica.pngArchivo:Shaymin_NB.gif Archivo:Cottonee_NB.gif Porfavor firma tus mensajes y nos llevaremos bien n.n Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif Archivo:Doredia_NB.gif 1ºArchivo Archivo:Maractus_NB.gif Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif 2ºArchivo Archivo:Vanillite_NB.gif PE Visión Summy! Pues tienes buenas ideas, lo de los sprites y páginas viejas o en blanco hazlo. Lo de los blogs no te tomes el trabajo porque no es necesario, si alguien llega a revivirlo se borra rapidamente c: RPD: Gracias :D '~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 00:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Sería interesante revivir esa página, solo que hay que publicarlo en un blog para que todos se enteren :) Las páginas de shipping borralas pero dependiendo, fijate si la novela para la que existen esta terminada o simplemente pausada por un usuario activo, si es asi no la borres Y lo de las novelas tipo anime/manga/lo que sea también borralas pero si es de algun usuario activo avisale antes de borrarla porque si no despues se quejan de que por que le borrastes la novela ewe Que mal que no te puedas conectar D: Igual no hay problema que me mandes mensajes xD ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 00:19 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Records bobos *El usuario más bobo *La novela más corta *El usuario más spamero *El usuario con más blog's *El usuario con menos amigos (Archivo:Forever Alone.png (?) ) *El usuario más sexy (?) (Este esta jodidamente reservado a Alex (?) *El usuario más emo (?) *El usuario más dramático *El usuario más aburrido *El usuario más gracioso *La novela más aburrida *La novela menos exitosa *El usuario más popular *La novela con más votos negativos Pues...hasta ahora se me ocurren eso, jolines o3o Pues...tú me dices xDU--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 01:51 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Para la Novela mas Larga: Hoenn Renace El usuario mas veterano: Usuario:Dark Lion El mejor usuario nuevo: Usuario:KuMasYum El mejor spritero: Usuario:Lilithompson El usuario mas emo: Usuario:Pokéfan Coke El usuario mas aburrido: Usuario:Pokéfan Coke (?) [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 20:01 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes El sprite que me pediste en DA~ Archivo:Yumemi sprite by kari.png --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 16:13 29 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Summy! Primero: Hola :3 Segundo: Perdón que vuelva a molestar D: Encerio lo siento muchisimo pero necesito una pequeña ayuda respecto a DA Usé una base de una usuaria y no sé como poner el Iconillo en la descripción de la imagen (Si lo sé es estúpido...) Solo eso, espero que este todo bien:D ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:06 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Ohh... no les cambie los nombres D: lo siento! gracias por avisarme n.n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:34 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Summy .-. (?) ok ahora lo cambio, gomene por eso, no habia visto que lion lo tenia. Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 19:12 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Summy :3 Pues sinceramente, debería haber ganado Summer, es mucho mejor OC que Germán xD En realidad, en parte si porque se necesita un artículo que diga toda la información y por otra parte haré una nueva novela :3 Pues Summer deberías intentar hacerle una página ya que sería interesante conocer más sobre ella (Yo creo que no sé ni la mitad de las cosas ewé) Vale nos vemos, cuidate y tal vez nos encontremos en alguna red de comunicación :) ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:05 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Summy Tu hiciste mod a pepe??? si es así te tengo que informar que debías avisar a todos los administradores antes o después de haberlo hecho --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 20:15 4 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Summy, se que no lo dije, se que no lo dije. Te aprecio demasiado como para decir semejante gilipollez, en aquel momento iba a estrujarte, como siempre, y tu vas y me sueltas aquel te odio. Y si, en el parrafo anterior dije te aprecio, porque se que todo esto es un horrible malentendido -w- ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 20:38 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola.... Perdona, es que aveces subo sin mirar el nombre. No volvera a pasar. Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 15:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Olaa!! Gracias XD de verdad!!! Me encantaría ser tu amiga n.n!!! Y gracias por tus comentarios en mi novela, me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!! Ammm y cómo tengo una lista de amigos en mi perfil, ¿Qué Pokémon te pongo? ¡Adios! Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'¿Mensajes?']] Bueno...: Pues a mi me pones un Chikorita (Los adoro ewe) Y de apodo me puedes poner Carol n.n!! Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Los amigos son lo mejor, solo hay qué saber encontrarlos']] Summy... ¿Tú sabes como alargar la firma? No sé si me he explicado bien x33UUU En caso de que sepas, ¿Me podrías decir como? Te lo agradecería mucho :3 Pudin~ Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 19:06 8 sep 2011 (UTC) >Shiro...]]' · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 19:11 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Jejeje vale, gracias, así lo aré! :) A ti eeh, no a los demas! jejeje Mi novela Ok... borra esas págs si puedes D: PD:Porfavor...puedes desbloquearme del chat T3T?! No lo sé xD... Pika-Chansu 14:35 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Jejeje gracias Summy :) Sí que me gustaría ser tu amiga, mira mi pokemon es Vulpix y mi apodo es ~♥Laau♥~||''Mägo de Oz♪ Narafire 15:07 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ~''Laau~ Gracias :D Gracias Fanny (cumplo 15) 45pxSe acerca...•̊el frabulloso día.•̊↗45px 19:42 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi queridísima, apreciadísima, respetadísima... (??) .. Summy, te dejo este mensaje para hablar de negocios contigo ;D xDD Nee, mira lo que ocurre es que en el capítulo cinco parecía Liz (HarukaAngel) pero como ya no se conecta más en la wikia me parecia que era algo inutil que la agregara, ya que ella no leería su propio debut (?) Entonces, quería preguntarte si te gustaria hacer tu debut de fama :B(?) en el capítulo cinco de Días en la Academia. Si es así, pues necesitaría que me dejes los siguientes datos en mi discusión: '''Nombre: '''El sustantivo propio que tus padres te designaron para poder diferenciarte de los otros seres (?) (Con apellido please =3) '''Tu Historia:' Aquí cuentas por qué estas en la academia, o como llegaste o ya sabes x3 xDD Puedes haber estado hace tiempo en el colegio, o llegaste hace años o ya tu ves xD Descripción Personalística(?): '''Descríbeme tu forma de ser, que te gusta hacer, que no, (Tus comidas favoritas, las que odias) Lo más te enfurece, miedos, etc, etc. '''Descripción Física: Como eres, si eres alta, flaca, gorda, nariz de lorito, bella como una rosa, tu entender :3 xDD Bonus: Si quieres agregar algún dato el que sea, puedes hacerlo =3 (Ah, si y pon en que club quieres estar) La edad que tendrás será 16 =3 Porque estamos en el mismo grado, pero tu estas en el paralelo (O sea, con Valen :3;w;) Pos nada mas, gracias por leer el mensaje ;D ~Jules~ ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:30 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias a ti :D Neee~Gracias a tí summy nwn Me alegro que te hayas puesto mejor! Y bueno, estaré escribiendo con felicidad el capítulo número cinco nwn! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:25 11 sep 2011 (UTC) holaa!!! cuanto tiempo!!! oye si que te has tomado mal el final de mi novela (crei que los de vuestra generacion os gustaba los finales tragicos). pero me ha surgido un problema... ese usuario ¬¬ borro algunos de mis sprites y ahora no se como recuperarlos >:( otra pregunta: ¿se pueden subir videos de alguna manera a PE? bueno, pues me ha encantado saludarte de nuevo!! :D --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 07:21 13 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno... si, ya vi ese blog hace unos dias y con lo que dice de no estar contentos con los sprites o hacer cambios notables: 1. estoy ENCANTADO con mis sprites!! en mi opinion los mejores que he hecho en mi vida!! 2. con lo de los cambios notables... ¿serias tan amable de comparar un turtwig normal con un turtwig con ojos maleficos, alas de aguila y colmillos de tigre prehistórico? porque, a lo mejor no las hay, pero yo creo que alguna diferencia si que hay... después de decir esto, no veo ninguna razon para que ese administrador borre mis sprites :( otra cosa: se pueden subir videos a PE de alguna manera? es que no me contestaste n_nU PD: tienes razon, no habrá continuación de mi novela............................ o tal vez sí? --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 17:02 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo... Ya puse la tabla en tu user :3 ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:19 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues... Tendrás que odiarme u,u ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:26 13 sep 2011 (UTC) En realidad... Yo seguiría en Facebook o msn, sinceramente no quiero estár más aqui y menos cuando siempre termino "cagandolo" todo. Que todos hagan lo que quieran, que llenen de spam, de malos sprites, ya me da igual como termine, el lugar este no tiene solución... ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:42 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ... pues ya puedes dejar de odiarme porque aquí está la tercera parte! --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 13:53 14 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡¿lo has visto?! y que te parece? no hace falta que pongas el vídeo pero gracias de todos modos. oye en mis preferencias a que le doy para que se vea esa apariencia de halloween? muchas gracias ahora mismo voy a empezar con el primer capitulo ^^ --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 16:09 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Sorry... No sabia lo que se debia de hacer para salir tan bien. Los volveré a hacer. ¿Os reís de mi por ser diferente?Yo me río de vosotros por ser iguales 8D 16:13 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Con gusto te los haré, no se cuanto demore pero te los entregaré :3 ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 16:48 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Un problemilla... Pues verás mi querida Summy (xD), para poder hacer tu sprite necesitaría una imagen de Summer como guía (Ropa, colores, pose, etc.) y en DA, pues solo están las de Summer con el uniforme de IEGO :DUU Espero que eso no sea una molesta D: ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 04:27 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Esta Perfecta xD Te haré tu sprite pronto... ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 17:31 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Eoo Summer Pasame el cuestionario mañana por la tarde Juls-RulesJuls-Rules 20:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) x3 Me parece una gran idea x333 Ahora mismo no puedo tengo que ir a clas (ewe) pero cuando pueda y te vea conectada hablamos, oki? :3 PD: Tienes que seguir Losti ib Blue... ¬o¬ [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 06:23 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Amigas Hola... Voy a ir al grano, ¿vale? ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? Si lo quieres ser, dime que pokémon te pongo. Lowbia 13:31 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Por mi... Háganlo, no hay problema pero les será mucho trabajo además que es algo inútil, sin ofender... De todos modos lo apruebo, si necesitan algo díganme ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 21:01 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye deves apurarte con tu equipo si...antes de que llegue otro y te gane xD...Niccole, la expectacular chica pokémon... 00:25 6 oct 2011 (UTC) e3e Somos amigos? e.é (?) --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 00:26 6 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Re: sepe El ultimo de mi lista de preferidos *¬* y a ti? --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 01:16 6 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Re: Ponme... Leafeon es lo que te puedo poner al igual que yen amo los eons ED --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 01:51 6 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan ¡¡si!! Ya que somos amigas... ¿Me pones a un eevee, glaceon o dragonair? ¡Tu ya estas en mi lista! La chica-lobo más salvaje... ¡¡Gracias!! Bueno, mi cumple es el 6, no se porque lo dijiste xD. Besus!!:) Aun tengo que aprender a firmar:$---> Narafire 12:07 7 oct 2011 (UTC) ~Laau~ Felici... ....¡¡¡¡¡Dades!!!! Pasalo genial en este día tan especial amiga mia frame|¡¡¡¡Felicidades ;3!!!!Juls-RulesJuls-Rules 15:29 9 oct 2011 (UTC) SUMMY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! >3< FELIZ CUMPLE SUMMY QUE LA PASES GENIAL!!... YA TE REGALE TUS 10 PUNTOS POR ADELANTADO >3Carl-Kun o3o]] Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 23:34 9 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Summy :33 ¿Que tal? Vengo con retraso porque estube una semana interno, pero espero que valga igual Archivo:Cara_tierna.png. ¡Feliz Cumple! Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, y pronto tendrás mi regalito :33 [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Dominaré el mundo con']](~)[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Haha Hehe Haha Ho'~]] 14:24 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Summy :3 Aqui tienes la cara de Mew :33 Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Mew.png Espero que te agrade :33 [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Dominaré el mundo con']](~)[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Haha Hehe Haha Ho'~]] 17:57 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Perdona Perdona, Summer, no sabía que era tuyo. Ahora mismo lo quito. Lowbia 13:01 21 oct 2011 (UTC) PD: He tardado tanto porque el ordenador no me iba. Oye Oye, porque has borrado aquella imagen del Profesor Serbal que había recortado?, al menos dime un motivo, o sino la volveré a poner --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 00:04 24 oct 2011 (UTC) nyan aca ta nyan Aqui la captura: Archivo:Captura_de_permiso.png ' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 20:22 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Buenas, Summy Buenas, Summy. Pues, lo he pensado y quiero preguntarte una cosa... ¿Por qué me has bloqueado? Vale, no seré hipócrita. Acepto que fui ácido con Ari, pero ella también merecía un baneo, ya que sí en cierta forma rompí la regla de "respetar a otros usuarios" ella también lo hizo, al igual que yo. Eso es todo, ¡Cambio y fuera!--Archivo:Reverencia Edgeworth.gif♦♣•̊Conoce a este caballero...o...si quieres, ¡Ven a por los latigazos!•̊♥♠Archivo:Latigazo Franziska.gif 23:45 20 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Me borras ese Sprite? Me buscaré uno que no sea de DeviantArt LUCHICOKI, MENSAJE DE LUCHICOKI A ver... Hay una cosa que no entiendo, y me gustaría que, si tuvieras tiempo, me lo explicaras. He entrado en PE (como hago todas las tardes), pero hoy me he encontrado algo que me ha dejado MUERTA, sencillamente. Al meterme en el user de mi hermana, he visto cosas como de que se va DEFINITIVAMENTE de PE, por culpa de cierta persona que, no sé por qué; pero sospecho que puedas ser tú. No me gusta sospechar de nadie, y menos si esa persona es mi primera amiga y, por tanto, a la que más cariño suelo coger al principio. Tampoco entiendo tu ''odio a los nuevos, y que su opinión te importe una mierda poco. ¿Por qué ese odio hacia los nuevos, si no vienen con malas intenciones (la mayoría, digo yo)? Sé que tuvimos un problema con los anónimos (que borraban páginas, nos insultaban, ponían el Smile dog.jpg, la niña del exorcista, etc.), e hice un blog sobre eso, a ver si podíamos solucionarlo. Cuando estuvimos con ese problema, me dio la sensación de que yo había tenido la culpa. Cuando terminó, ¿fue a partir de ahí cuando empezaste a odiar a los nuevos que llegaban, o ya era antes? Que sepas que te tengo mucho aprecio (que me caes bien), y no me gustaría enfadarme contigo, pero el que Mire se vaya definitivamente de PE; y sea por una supuesta pelea, eso ya me cabrea. Sé que puedo ganarme un bloqueo, o algo quizá más duro; pero por favor, intenta no ganarte enemigos. Pero por lo que he podido comprobar ya tienes bastantes... Sé que eres dura y pones las cosas en su sitio cuando hace falta, y que es por cumplir las reglas, pero hija; tampoco te pongas a bloquear y a odiar a toda persona nueva (y no tan nueva) como si no hubiera mañana... ¿¡Qué ha sido de mi antigua amiga, la que me recibió en PE; mi amiga siempre positiva, que me ayudaba en todo!? ¿¡Por qué ha muerto, por qué se ha transformado en... otra persona!? Bueno, ya te dejo en paz, que no quiero molestarte... Bye... The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 15:57 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Estoy harto, Summer Dime, sinceramente, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? Porque por lo que veo te crees realmente una Reina aquí, si quieres odiame porque yo a ti te odio desde hace raaato. Cambiaste totalmente, y no lo digo por "Pokefany" lo digo que la Summer que conocía se volvió otra. No sos una Reina, sos otra usuaria más que se tiene que limitar a borrar spam y enseñarle a los nuevos usuarios que está bien o mal. Dejaste de hacer esto por borrar spam o respetar reglas, Summer, lo haces porque el poder se te sube a la cabeza, y los malos tratos, creeme, los estás haciendo tú. Eres la única administradora que queda en esta porquería (Porque ya sinceramente para mí es eso) y deberías actuar mejor si no quieres que algúno de los que tu llamas "N00bs los cuales me importa un carajo su opinión" te reporte a Wikia Central y te quiten el poder. Otra cosa más, si quieres hablar de mí, hazlo a MI cara, no a las de otras personas que por cierto, tienen más valor para decirme las cosas que tú. Olvidate de que fuimos amigos porque cambiaste totalmente, no eres la chica que me caía bien antes. Y si quieres bloqueame, ya me dá igual esto, te dejé aquí el mensaje porque no aguanté a que te conectes y decirtelo yo mismo (Además que tal vez no tenga el tiempo). Solo te digo, que si quieres ser buena administradora trata bien a los demás y deja de hacer que se vayan los usuarios, y no te atrevas a contestarle mal a Elena porque está defiendiendo a una chica que considera una hermana para ella. ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:20 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Bien. Germán, en el mensaje que ha dejado, ya ha tocado un tema que me interesa mucho. Es algo respecto al mensaje que le has dejado a la Usuario Mmdwiki. Recién hoy me he enterado de todo y me he quedado bastante molesta por el mensaje. Primero: "y todo lo que hago, lo hago para respetar reglas, y eliminar el spam y malos tratos." -''Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero posiblemente los malos tratos los estas dando tú. Posiblemente no con malas intenciones, sino como dijiste, para hacer respetar las reglas y eliminar el spam, pero vamos, no podemos tratar mal a los usuarios sino esto no funcionará. Segundo: "''Espero que no vuelvas" -''Summer, eres administradora. Se supone que debes alentar a que los usuarios se queden, no hecharlos. Además, ella no ha cometido ninguna falta grave como para tener que "botarla." No quiero sonar mal pero, no eres quién para botarla por haber expresado su opinión. Tercero: ''"tus "amigos" son solo unos n00bs y para mi no vale su opinion" -''Todo lo contrario. Es decir, ya hemos tenido varios problemas con los nuevos y con el tema de la ortografía, y mostrarles como es que tienen que hacer el trabajo, y la verdad no debería comentar sobre este tema porque yo no he aportado mucho cómo Germán o tal vez como tú. Pero eso de que te vale su opinión no esta bien chica, son usuarios de la wikia que merecen ser tratados igual y sus opiniones deben ser escuchadas y valoradas para encontrar un equilibrio y que la wikia sea agradable para todos. Obviamente, el trabajo nunca terminaré, sino ¿para qué existiamos los administradores? Cuarto: "JODETE :3" -''Este es más personal =w=. Perdona las palabras pero me ha caído para el orto que digas eso y pongas esa carita, te hace sonar tan falsa. Summer, somos amigos. Te aprecio como escritora, dibujante y persona, pero has cambiado bastante y esto esta empezando a alejarte de varios usuarios que antes eran tus amigos. Este mensaje no es para que te deprimas o algo así, mucho menos para que enfurescas, es para que reflexiones que estas haciendo mal e intentes cambiarlo. Sin más que decirte, espero una respuesta: ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:40 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno, solo vine para dejar los mensajes... que no piense nadie que he vuelto, pero es que veia que tenia tantos.... 1. Me pasé un poquito bastante con lo de reina fresa falsa, la verdad es que en esos momentos estaba muy enrabiada y no pude mostrar la parte empatica. 2. Tal vez no te dí una buena oportunidad, solo que, con la actitud que tenias (y debes de estar harta de lo de la actitud...) me empezaste a caer mal, simplemente, porque odio a las personas que se creen lo mas chachi piruli por decir algo x33. 3. Te doy una oportunidad, viendo que los mensajes de Ger, Jules y Bura Chan te hicieron reflexionar bastante. 4. No entendi lo de la depre... no se... no lo acabo de entender... La gente es como el Yin Yang..... pero.... tendré que empezar a aceptar :) 5. Amigas? :) 6. Espero que me puedas perdonar... Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 21:53 23 nov 2011 (UTC) :) Bueno.... lo del rencor, se te irá yendo poco a poco, y bueno... esas palabras las dije porque... bueno... estaba enfadada, como dije antes x33 A mi me pones un Teddiursa, a ti un Leafeon, verdad? Ya te pondré cuando vuelva definitivamente :) Arriverenchi~ Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 07:10 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Sum-Chan :3 Quería decirte que te perdono por lo que pasó ayer. Vas a seguir siendo una de mis mejores friends de PE, y que no te preocupes, aquí todos te queremos ;) Por mí, ya estás perdonada, sigues siendo mi amiga. Pero para mí, siempre serás Pauli, la chica positiva y alegre que conocí cuando era nueva aquí (pero ya venía de WikiDex, aunque ahora ya no participo allí. Lo que no sé es cómo borrarme de allí, ya que NO pienso volver). Comprendo que lo pasaras mal, todos nos equivocamos y podemos aprender de nuestros errores; nadie es perfecto. Se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, así que tranquila; te doy una nueva oportunidad. Que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo :). Venga, ¿amigas? ^^ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 21:54 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Summy... Aquí tienes tu huevo :3 Archivo:Huevo_Togepi.png Se abre a las 240 ediciones evoluciona a las 500 ediciones :3 Dew~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 20:55 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Toma tu Bayleef,evoluciona cuando tengas 80 ediciones más :3 Archivo:Bayleef_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 15:17 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Escribiendo este mensaje desde la clandestinidad... Summy... o Pauli, ¿podrías borrar el blog que hice sobre que iba a estar ausente en PE? Es que ya puse en mi user (en el estado) que iba a ausentarme durante, quizá, más de una semana .-. Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 21:53 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Una idea... Sé que puede que no aporte nada con esto a PE, pero hoy se me ocurrió en clase hacer una Galería de dibujos. Como con la idea de Key-chan, que hizo la Armeria Pokemon; pues se me ocurrió hacer una página para "dedicar" mis próximos dibujos de VOCALOID'S y UTAU's. Cuando vaya a hacerlos, si quieren que le ponga algún detalle que me lo digan cuando firmen :) Tú me dirás si la idea te parece buena x3. PD: Feliz Navidad! (por adelantado) :D Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 16:45 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Siento lo de la imagen de leafeon.....Dibujas muy bien!!! P.D ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario:RedNeburí|'¿Sabes quien soy?¿no?Pues visítame!!!']]Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario_Discusión:RedNeburí|'¿YA sabes quien soy?¡Pues déjame recados!']] Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif 17:01 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Vale... Lo siento,tendre mas cuidado........ P.D Puedes pedirles perdón a los demas de mi parte?? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:46 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hula Summy c: Espero que me perdones como te trate en el chat, no fue mi intención, perdoname Summy :c Solo queria decirte eso... Gracias Por todo ;) Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 23:03 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Sum! :33 Tengo una pregunta: ¿podría ser admin? Por el momento Lau, Stan, Ger y Jules están de acuerdo en que lo sea. Me he dado cuenta de que hay pocos admins, y bueno, quiero ayudar. Pero quiero que sepas que he tomado esa decisión, ya que Mire se ha "ido" de PE temporalmente porque me dijo que está notando que hay mucho spam, en el chat se pasa yaoi y yuri y que hay ciertas personas que están provocando que otros users quieran irse. En general, que no se siente a gusto, y quiero ayudar a solucionar ese problema. Tampoco quisiera provocar peleas (que no creo que pasen, pero por si acaso -w-). Bueno, no sé si me he explicado del todo bien, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 16:05 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Summy :3 Summy te quiero decir 2 cosas: 1- Dibujas genial *3* 2- Quieres ser mi amiga? Espero tu respuesta, Summy :3 Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 02:38 12 jun 2012 (UTC) u ¿De verdad quieres que seamos amigas?, ¡me encantaria!, he iodo hablar mucho de ti y soy tu hermana gemela perdida (?) por lo que me encantaria que fueramos amigas, ¿que pokemon te pongo? a mi ponme un Zoroark, Jolteon o Mawile que me encantan :3 gracias por no matarme (?) que nos llevemos bien Los Zoroark son genialespero yo soy la mejor!Archivo:Zoroark_pokesho.gif 16:48 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Siii!! Ok, me alegra que me respondieras que si! ponme un lucario o un gallade cual tu prefieras n.n Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif17:29 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Como puedo escribir almedio de la izquierda donde esta la Imagen!!! Las imagenes deben estar almedio a la izquierda pero no puedo escribir porque me salen los 2 lados... Ejemplo: left Hola Correcto Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Hi Lo ves!!! Te dije y se me pasa otro lado, Ayudaa Janemize (discusión) 00:23 14 ene 2013 (UTC)Janemize